New Goals
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: After being banished from Amestris, Roy sets some new goals in his life. Where does that leave Riza? ROYAI Three part birthday fiction for RiRi! --Completed--
1. Out With The Old

**New Goals **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 1: Out With the Old . . . **

**Royai Triple Shot  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than writing practice. **

**AN: This is a birthday fiction for my dear friend RiRi! Happy Birthday! Hope you like it!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Out With the Old . . .**

Roy groaned with a low tone as he moved to a more comfortable position so that his body would stop its ceaseless throbbing. When he moved to turn on his side, his neck popped and pain charged through it in ripples of various intensities, inducing him to open his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he was sleeping in a moving car rather than a nice warm bed. He shifted to sit up in a straight position, his back against the tan seats, and reached up to rub his cold ear and get some of the blood circulating back into it. It was numb from resting against the passenger side window. He turned his gaze to the pane and saw a well-defined spot where his ear was resting on the condensation painted glass.

He grinned slightly and moved his arms back a bit, causing his shoulder blades to come together so he could effectively stretch that part of his body. He let out another yawn, relaxed his posture, and then leaned forward so he could rub his lower back. After he was fully awake and agreeably stretched, he glanced over at Riza.

Riza's eyes were fixated on the road which was now visible not only thanks to the bitter glow of the yellow headlights but because of the orange luminescence of the sun peaking over the mountains in the distance.

"Have you been driving all night?" Though he already knew the answer to the question, he wanted to hear her voice confirm her actions. She didn't even glance at him as she continued driving, and made no motion to reply. Though she wasn't in the military any longer, that soldier side of her still lingered in her body. He sighed heavily. "Pull over and let me drive for a bit. I'm fully rested and you should get some sleep."

Riza didn't respond verbally or with any gesture for quite a while before she finally began decreasing in speed. She slowly steered the vehicle onto a very wide flat beside the dirt road. He was surprised when she pulled behind several thick bushes and trees, effectively hiding the car from view. She turned off the motor and left the keys in the ignition. He knew that she drove and picked out the spot instinctively. She was always used to the shadows and being secretive. What he couldn't figure out was why she was hiding there when he said he would drive a bit. Her words, the first words she'd spoken since they left Central, answered the questions in his head. "You don't like to drive, you know that."

Roy frowned. Why was she still only thinking about him? She always thought of what he liked and disliked, never thought about what she wanted. He had a feeling that it never occurred to her to think about any discomfort that she might be going through.

"That's true," he replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't drive. Think about yourself."

Riza nodded and then dropped her hands from the wheel down onto her lap, letting them hit flat on the palms. They made a slapping sound against her thighs as if they were heavily leaden. Her posture was incredibly tense and her back ramrod straight, as if it was braced with something. Her gaze was directed at her hands, which were now grasping the midnight colored cotton fabric of her shin-length skirt. Her head was tilted ever so slightly downward at her lap. Her entire demeanor spoke volumes to Roy. She was upset over something.

"Riza, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice coming out in small tremors, as if it was being vibrated by a tuning fork.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" he questioned, turning his body towards her slightly.

"That you aren't fuehrer," she said. "That your dream of running the country, of making it better, will never come true."

"You don't think we've made it better by just getting rid of those homunculi?" he questioned.

Riza turned her gaze to him and nodded. "I know we did that but … your dream didn't come true. You would have been the perfect ruler for the country."

"I think the council will do just fine," he replied. "The country will stabilize under them."

"I feel like I let you down," she said.

Roy stared at her face, taking in the tiny scars she had at the side of her lips and temple, her thin eyebrows, and full lips, before finally burning his gaze into hers. He tried to read her thoughts even though it was very unlikely. Riza's mind was like a rare treasure to which no one had a map.

"There's no way you could ever let me down Riza," he said. "We changed the country. We accomplished that."

"If…"

Roy slid closer, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her, causing her body to fall sideways against him, the right side of her face falling against his chest. "Aren't you telling me to stop saying if?" He reached up to stroke her hair gently while he used his other hand to reach back and grab a pillow from the back seat, one he'd forgotten to use during his sleep. If he had, he probably wouldn't have the pain currently throbbing in his neck.

He grinned at Hayate who merely glanced at him before going back to sleep. He put the pillow behind his head and scooted against the door before pulling her closer.

"Sir?" Her tone was one of confusion. He reasoned it was because he was holding her, something he was finally able to do without worrying about military consequences.

"Rest Riza. I said it wasn't your fault. We will talk more when you are better rested. You are sleepy aren't you?"

Riza smiled and gave a tiny chuckle before nodding and scooting closer. Her body was still tense and her heartbeat was so rapid she could hear the light sound of it through her ears in a steady rhythm. She felt chills on her arms and couldn't tell if it was the cool morning invading the sparsely heated car, or the feeling of being pressed against Roy's body. Soon, a bit of the chill was gone as Roy pulled a blanket from the back seat and draped it over them.

"This is inappropriate," she managed to say, her prudery and proper comport taking over for the moment.

"Why? No fraternization laws apply to us anymore right?" he said.

Riza's eyes widened as if she'd forgotten for a moment, before they returned to normal. "Yes, that's right," she said softly.

Roy shushed her and reached back to unclip her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. She turned her head to protest but didn't as she watched Roy toss her hairclip into the crowded back seat of the car. "Go to sleep Riza. I'll wake you in a few hours," he whispered. "I'm going to get a bit more sleep too. Being near you like this is relaxing. You are comfortable right?"

"Yes, I'm comfortable," she said, her body relaxing against her volition as his familiar sent and the warmth of his embrace took over her senses. She closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing, feeling the best she had since their judgment of conviction was revealed.

Roy stared down at Riza, who was now fast asleep, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. He kissed the top of her head and thanked fate that she was still alive and safe in his arms. He would never let her know it, but during their sentencing for crimes against humanity, he was more concerned about what would happen to her than him. When the sentence came down for banishment, he'd let out a big sigh of relief, in his head that is.

If the sentence had been death for her, he wouldn't have been able to take it and would have probably had a heart attack right there in the courtroom. Fortunately, the fact all the soldiers were only following orders, and that the jury was military worked in their favor. In addition, his team was responsible for bringing down the homunculi and saving the country, so that definitely worked to their advantage.

Major Armstrong was banished from the country as well, electing to move to the Armstrong estate in Aerugo. The rest of his team hadn't been in Ishbal so there was no trouble with them. Hundreds of soldiers were banished, mainly the state alchemists that took part, and the soldiers in the sniper squads. The foot soldiers, men as Maes had been, were pardoned since they made up the majority of the military. Roy thought it was a bit unfair for the snipers to take the brunt of the punishment for the non-alchemist soldiers but Riza had just shaken her head. She replied to his complaint by saying they were second only to the state alchemists, in the number of Ishbalians they'd killed.

Roy smiled softly. None of that mattered now. Anything that could have occurred in the future from the past in Amestris needed to be long forgotten. Under the rule of a democracy things would likely flourish. If it didn't, there was little doubt that Olivier Armstrong would line things out very effectively.

The only thing that mattered to him was Christmas and the girls, who had a new place in Creta, and the woman resting in his arms. His past was always tied to Riza and he wanted his future with her.

He reached over his shoulder to make sure his door was locked before he shifted down further and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well; the first sleep with Riza lying in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Part two coming tomorrow! *hugs* **


	2. To Part or Not To Part

**New Goals **

**Part 2: To Part or Not to Part **

**Triple Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from writing this fanfiction. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIRI  
**

**AN: Decided to turn this into a three part instead of two part fiction. Explanations are in the AN at the end of the chapter. **

**

* * *

  
**

**To Part or Not To Part**

Riza moved her head to block her eyes from the sun as it shone through the glass of the windshield and amplified into rays of increased heat and brightness. She snuggled closer to the soft body she was pillowed against, intending to go back to sleep. Her emotions were completely at ease as she felt currents of protection warding her. Wrapping her arms around the torso she was leaning against, she relaxed for a moment before realizing that she was indeed resting against a body. Her eyes flew open and she jerked up with such alarmed violence that it jolted Roy from his slumber as if his sleepy state was tied to her posture.

"What in the…" He started, fully straightening and staring at Riza, his eyes wide and his lips opened slightly. He looked around the vehicle for any signs of danger before looking back at her. 'What's wrong?"

Riza cleared her through with a stern cough then shook her head. "Sorry, I was lying on you like that and I'm not used to waking up with someone around. I'm usually alone in my own bed."

Roy laughed and nodded. "I see, that's too bad," he said.

She turned her head in his direction and tilted it slightly. "What's too bad?"

"That you are used to being alone," he said.

"Is that some kind of insult?" she snapped.

Roy raised his ungloved hands in front of him, palms out, as if warding off a possible assault. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I was just thinking it's bad to be alone all the time."

Riza raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, well maybe you should try it sometime," she snapped and reached for the car keys in the ignition. She hated when people assumed that being alone was a bad thing. "We should get goi--"

"I'll have you know that 90 percent of the women I go out with are my sisters or some other informants."

Riza turned the key in the ignition, the engine issuing forth with the common hums and purrs related to an automobile. "And the other 10 percent?"

Roy folded his arms and leaned back. "They are dates but I don't sleep with any of them. I've never slept with any of them to be honest."

"I didn't ask who you slept with but if you expect me to believe that, then I expect you to believe that I'm a model," she said sarcastically as she moved her hands to the column to put the car into drive.

Roy scooted across the car seat effortlessly, the fabric of his clothing gliding like slick shoes on a polished floor, and rested his hand on top of the one she had poised on the gear shaft. He reached his other hand to the one she had resting on the keys and turned off the motor. "I think with your hair down like this you very well could be. Maybe you could consider trying it in Crete."

"We should get going, Sir," she said, ignoring his retort to her sarcasm.

"Stop calling me Sir," he said as he pulled his hands away from their grasps on hers. He lifted his sleeve and looked down at his watch. "It's noon. Let's eat the lunch we have, then we can go."

Hayate barked from the back seat, catching their attention. They turned to look at the dog. He had his tongue out and his tail wagging at a moderate speed. "I think that's a good idea. Apparently Hayate wants out as well."

"Then we can sit on the hood and eat," he said, "We don't have much longer until we'll be in Crete."

"Yes, in a few hours we'll be there," she said. She pulled the handle and opened her car door then moved to the back door to let Hayate out. The dog bounded through the tall grass toward the woods but Riza made no move to call him back. She knew her canine companion wouldn't go too far.

She shut the doors just as Roy got out and sat the large cooler on the hood of the car. They sat on either side of it and Roy opened the lid, peering down into the container. He laughed. "Damn, how long did Gracia think our drive was?"

Riza looked down into it and chuckled at all the food crammed into the cooler. "Apparently she thought it would be a few days. It's only a twenty hour drive from Central."

"Why didn't we take the train? I never did ask you that when you got this car."

"Because with our names in the press it would have been too dangerous."

"And driving wasn't?"

"You haven't seen many people have you?" she questioned.

"Ah, no I haven't. You are ever the bodyguard aren't you?" he replied, sinking his statement into affection.

Riza removed a sandwich from the cooler, unwrapped it, and took a bite, the smooth chicken salad hitting her tongue as she chewed, then swallowed. "I guess that will have to stop right?" she questioned, no emotion present in her voice.

"I guess it should," Roy replied as he wrapped the brown paper off the sandwich in his hands and took a bite. He reached into the cooler with his free hand and pulled out a can of soda. He handed it to her then removed one for himself. Balancing it precariously on his thigh, he flicked the latch and waited for the hiss of the carbonates to settle before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip.

"Then I assume we will part at Christmas's new place." Her tone was indicative that the sentence was more of a statement than a question. She possessed no signs of disappointment or anger about the inevitable parting that would take place between them. There was no indication that she favored leaving or staying.

Roy choked on the liquid descending his throat, causing several vociferous coughs to erupt from his body, the liquid coming back up and through his nose, burning like acid rising from his stomach. It felt like every part of his throat and nose was undergoing a hellfire of heartburn.

Riza gasped and quickly jumped off the car, letting the unopened soda and her sandwich fall to the ground, "Sir! Are you alright?" She started to place a hand on his shoulder but he held up his hand to halt her actions.

He lowered his head over the side of the car as a bunch of coughs clambered up and out of his throat, his body jerking a bit each time. He reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve his handkerchief as he sat up straight. He wiped his watering and burning eyes, his mouth, and his nose. He returned his handkerchief to his pocket then looked at her. "What do you mean by part at Christmas's?" he questioned, getting straight to topic as soon as he recovered from his choking.

Riza walked over and picked up the can of soda she let fall to the ground. She wiped it off then opened it. She left the sandwich on the ground, for obvious reasons, knowing Hayate would devour it as soon as he got back. "I mean get on with our own lives," she said, sitting upon the hood once again. She took a sip of the cool soda and signed inwardly at the relief it brought her unknowingly dry throat.

"I see…I think it's important for us to get on with our lives. I agree on that part."

"I think it's for the best. You're goals for taking over the country are over now," she said, this time her voice taking on a slight tremble.

"Right, they are," he said, disappointed that she felt the way she did. He'd known her longer than he'd known anyone else in the world, save his foster mother and sisters. Not having her with him was a terrifying and somber thought.

He watched as she quickly finished off her soda and put the can back into the cooler. Turning her gaze to him, she smiled softly. The flames of depression that was licking his body burned away as he saw that her smile wasn't lighting her eyes. Her orbs showed no signs of comfort or happiness; they were drowned with the looked that accompanied a smile of hesitation, of a mask placed on the face of someone doing something against their will. Her normally hidden emotions were written in her eyes as clearly as if they were printed in a book. She didn't want to part with him any more than he wanted her to leave him.

He suddenly realized he was staring at her and directed his gaze over her shoulder at a bunch of wild roses, incredibly beautiful, just like the woman sitting on the hood. She turned around to look at where his gaze redirected, thankful that it was off her for the moment. She couldn't keep a smile off her lips as she gazed at the flowers.

Roy stood and walked over to the bush.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"You like wildflowers, I remember you saying so," he said, as he picked a piece of thread off the sleeve of his jacket. "And for the millionth time, don't call me Sir." He began doing something out of her view but before she could speak on it, he turned around with a small bunch of roses tied together with some thread. He walked up to her and put it behind her ear. She tried to gaze at the bunch of roses from the corners of her eyes before turning her gaze back to Roy.

She reached up to touch them with the tips of her fingers, wary of running them if she applied too much pressure to the layered petals. "Why did you give me this?"

"You'd never let me give you flowers when we were in the military. You always turned them down," he said, reaching up to cup her face. "I never was able to give you anything except trouble."

Her eyes widened at both his gesture and his words. "It was my duty to help you in any way I could."

"So you only did it out of duty?"

Riza didn't expect the question so her brain stammered for an answer. Of course, it wasn't only out of duty but how could she tell him that? Could she really confess the things she'd felt for him since they were teenagers? She thought he already knew that she had more feelings for him other than that of a subordinate. Surely, he wasn't that dense.

"No," she finally said. "It wasn't just out of duty."

Roy smiled, cupped the other side of her face with his other hand, and looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me Riza."

* * *

**AN: I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter. I'm going to write one more chapter because it didn't feel right continuing in this one. I want to work out some kinks in my original ending as well. So it's going to be a three part fic instead of two. I already have the final draft written on the third chapter so I just have to tweak a few things.**


	3. In With The New

**New Goals**

**Part 3: In With the New **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

**

* * *

  
**

**In With the New**

Riza felt a lump form in her throat, blocking any words that she may have spoken aloud in response to his comment. Confusion attacked her mind and her thoughts had never been so melted together and unreadable. Was it his touch that was causing this, or the recent events surrounded them, or was it everything piling together and mixing like a giant gumbo of perfunctory possibilities for the future. If he really wanted her to stay with him then why didn't he disagree with her words about parting at Madam Christmas's place? She swallowed and took a deep breath before reaching up to his right hand. "But you don't need me anymore," she said.

"I never once said that to you. No matter what Riza I always wan…no…I always need you around. You've been in my life for years. Do you really think I could live separated from you?"

"But you don't have any more goals. I'm not useful unless I'm helping you. Now there's nothing I can help you with."

Riza frowned but didn't move her gaze from looking into his. It was a pathetic unpleasant fact. She was so used to helping him with something that she really wasn't used to doing much else. She didn't know what else she could possibly do. She'd been with him her entire life and it never once occurred to her that she might not have a life that revolved around him. Perhaps it wasn't completely healthy but being useful to the man she loved made her extremely happy. She laughed inwardly; most of the feminists' organizations springing up around the country would throw a fit if they heard her thoughts.

"Riza, you can do anything you want. You are good at everything. Perhaps I've been too selfish using you so much. If you want to separate from me to find out who you are, if you feel the need to live away from me, I'll make that sacrifice though it would be the toughest one I've ever made. I couldn't blame you if you did but," he took a deep breath, "I don't think you do, do you?" The last two words of the final sentence of his speech were spoken with a hopeful lilt coupled with subtle hints of pleading.

The corners of Riza's mouth moved up just a margin to create a soft serene smile on her face, but that did little to convey how happy she was with his statement. It was all in the eyes. Everything they'd ever spoken to each other could be determined as a truth or lie just by a short, direct gaze. "No, I don't want to leave you," she said.

Roy moved his hands from her face to wrap around her body before pulling her into a hug tightly. "Good, because you know what?"

"What?" she said, as her arms reached around him to return his embrace.

"I'm so damned selfish that I'd end up trying to find you. I'd end up trying to bring you back in my life no matter what."

"You'd go through all that trouble?" She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, relishing everything from the warmth of his body to the sound of his heart beating steadily in his chest.

"I would," he said, then laughed. "I feel like one of those over acting heroes in the movies."

She pulled away, her hands still resting at his sides, and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "So you are just acting?"

"No!" Roy protested, his face flushing. "That's not what I meant. I'm always sticking my foot in my mou-" She put a finger over his lips and grinned.

"I was kidding," she said, but the furrow of her brows didn't straighten.

"Oh," he said, the red tint of his face increasing in shade.

"It stayed quiet between the two of them for a few moments before Roy cupped her face once more and stared into her eyes."I have…a goal so to speak."

"Really?"

Roy nodded and grinned. "I don't think there's anyone in the world that could possibly help me with this goal other than you."

"Well, what is this goal?"

"A family," he said.

Riza's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a fraction displaying her surprise at his response. She thought it would be something business related instead of something so personal. "A…a…family?"

"Yes," he replied as if what he said shouldn't have been surprising. "Me and you having a family to be more precise."

Riza removed his hands away from her face, jumped off the car hood she was sitting on, and walked a few paces away from him. She absently noticed Hayate bound past her as her mind suddenly opened with possibilities of having a life like the way she wanted. She never really wanted to be in the military and always envied women like Gracia with caring husbands and children. Obviously, she didn't envy Gracia's loss of the man she loved. She'd come so close to losing Roy a few times that she could intimately relate to the woman's heartache. When she thought Lust had killed Roy, her entire world had caved in.

"Me? A wife?" Riza spoke as if it seemed like an extortionate possibility.

Roy smiled and nodded, even though she wasn't even facing him. He was nervous at throwing such a desire at her but he wanted nothing more than to have her as his for the rest of his life.

"Are you sure about having a family? With me?" She turned around to look into his eyes, making sure he wasn't just joking and trying to make an idiot out of her. She knew it wasn't likely he'd do such a thing, but the current events seemed so surreal to her.

"Yes," he said, no hesitation in his voice.

Riza couldn't even think of a way to express how excited she was upon hearing the single affirmative word from him, so she opted to place a mischievous grin on her face. "A goal like that takes time," she said, walking past him and over to the driver's side of the car. She opened the back door to let Hayate in the car before shutting it back. She opened the front door and grinned. "I mean, you haven't even asked me on a date yet and you expect marriage." She kept the humor in her voice so that he would know that she was joking.

"Does that mean then, that you will work with me toward that goal?" He turned around and folded his arms over his chest. His face was serious but he had an air of mischievousness about him like a thin evanescent vapor.

"Yes," she said.

"You'll stay at my side forever?" He questioned, the right side of his lip twitching as he attempted to hold down a smirk.

"Yes."

"And you'll stay under me when we work on the family part?" His face developed from a serious look to one of utmost amusement as her skin deformed from its light peach to crimson. She rushed into the car, shutting the door.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for reading. I much appreciate it. *Hugs to Riri* **


End file.
